The First Step
<< Previous Quest: Find Trehla You might have learned a lot on Tansarii Point Station, but there are still some things you need to learn. Lucky for you, Trehla Keelo is willing to teach you those things. You can find her at /way 3484 -4808. Level: 1 Rewards: none Description: :Every journey begins with its first step. This is yours. Conversation with Trehla Keelo Trehla Keelo: Welcome to Mos Eisley. Watch your back here. There has never been a more wretched hive of scum and villainy, as you may have heard. You and I have some business to attend to. PC: Business? I don't even know you! Trehla Keelo: But I know YOU, (PC's name). You were with Han Solo when he arrived at the Tansarii Point Station, no? PC: Perhaps you are mistaken, friend. Trehla Keelo: Perhaps your past is not what I believed, but your future is what interests me. I see something in you that I have not seen since... PC: Since what? Trehla Keelo: That isn't important right now. What is important is what I see in you. I see a spark of greatness, the weight that shifts the scales. PC: But I'm nobody special. Trehla Keelo: You think you are not extraordinary because that is what you have been taught. Others will profit if you do not reach your potential. You must decide what you wish to do. PC: What would you have me do? Trehla Keelo: I would have you learn all that you can about independence and survival. I will teach you these things, if you wish to learn. PC: I will follow your instructions. Trehla Keelo: What I say may be basic, but there is much to learn before you fly, fledgling. Take these credits and go to a bank terminal. A wise fledgling would tuck this away for future need, but I make no decisions for you. PC: I will go to the back, if that is what you wish. Trehla Keelo: Good. I will wait for your return. Go to the Bank Terminal Trehla Keelo has transferred to your character and has instructed them to go to the Bank. You can find the terminal at 3494, -4940. Using the Bank:Credits When you get close to the Bank, a pop-up window will appear: :To deposit and withdraw credits at the bank, use the ~ key on the bank terminal and choose 'Use Bank' then 'Deposit/Withdraw.' Next, use the slider bar to specify how many credits to have on hand. The number of credits in the bank is displayed in the box on the right. The box on the left contains the number of credits on hand. Using the Bank: Items Right after the first pop-up window appears, another one will appear: :Join a bank to use its safety deposit box to store items. USe the ~ key on the bank terminal and choose 'Use Bank" and then 'Join Bank' from the menu. Next, use the ~ key on the bank terminal again and select 'Use Bank' then 'Safety Deposit' to open the bank's storage area. Access your inventory with CTRL-I then left-click and drag the item to be stored into the Safety Deposit window. Remember where items are being kept. A bank terminal in Naboo will not access items stored on Tatooine. At this point, you can deposit the Credits Trehla gave you and even access your Safety Deposit Box. Return to Trehla Keelo Trehla Keelo: Welcome back. Did you make a successful transaction? PC: I did indeed. Trehla Keelo: Good, good. I am sure that you will find the bank to be a useful tool. Now that you have learned where to save money, I will teach you where to start spending it. PC: And where is that? Trehla Keelo: Go to the bazaar terminals. More information will be given to you once you are there. While you are there, please place this Paint Dispersal Unit up for sale. You may keep the proceeds. I do not need it anymore. PC: Do you want me to buy anything? Trehla Keelo: Only if you find something that catches your eye. It is not necessary. Go to the Bazaar Terminal Trehla Keelo has given you a Paint Dispersal Unit and instructed you to head to the Bazaar Terminal at /way 3511 -4928 and put it up for sale. Bazaar: Selling Items When you get close to the Bazaar Terminal, a pop up window will appear: :Use the ~ key on the Bazaar terminal and choose 'Browse Market.' Select 'My Sales' from the tabs across the top of the Bazaar screen. Press the 'Sell an Item' button at the bottom of the Bazaar screen and left-click on an item to sell from the inventory window that pops up. :Next, set a price in either the 'Instant Sale' or 'Auction' fields. The 'Instant Sale' option sells the item immediately for exactly the set price. With 'Auction,' set a minimum bid for an item and a length of time the auction to run. The item will be returned if it does not sell in the allotted time. Once the price is set, press the 'Sell Item' button in the lower right corner of the window. :There is a 20 credit standard fee to sell any item, so keep that in mind when placing an item up for sale. Bazaar: Buying Items After the first pop-up window, and second pop-up window will appear: :Use the ~ key on the Bazaar terminal and select 'Browse Market.' In the Bazaar Window, select 'All Auctions' from the tab at the top of the screen. Choose the location. 'This Region' is recommended at first. If the full list of available items is too long, or you are looking for a specific item, left-click on a category that interests you, like 'Misc,' then left-click on a sub category, like 'Generic Items.' Available items appear in the right window along with their prices. Select the item that you want and press the 'Buy' button and confirm the purchase by pressing the 'Buy' button in the confirmation window. And e-mail confirmation will then be sent showing where the item may be picked up. At this point, you can sell the Paint Dispersal Unit Trehla gave you, and also browse the Bazaar Terminal. Return to Trehla Keelo Trehla Keelo: Did you find anything that caught your eye? PC: Not really. Trehla Keelo: Well, you will. Check the bazaar often as you never know when you will find a diamond among the coal. PC: So now that I know about bazaar terminals, what's next? Trehla Keelo: Next, ah next. It's a rough world out there, as I mentioned. At some point, something will get the better of you and you should be prepared. A cloning facility is where your new body will enter the world. Consequently, after you die you will start at the closest cloning facility to where you died. If you prefer you can register with one and that will always be an option regardless of where you die. PC: You are talking about WHEN, not IF, something kille me! Trehla Keelo: Ahem...well, to be so blunt, yes. I prefer to think of it as merely a physical condition that is beyond your ability to repair, but yes. Do not worry though you will really only have a few moments of darkness and disorientation. You may wish to take that time to contemplate your role in the galaxy. PC: Let's contemplate something else then. Trehla Keelo: No, no. I want you to learn this. Go to the cloning facility nearby. Come back after you tour the facility. PC: If you insist. Trehla Keelo: I do. Go to Mos Eisley's Cloning Facility Trehla sends you to the Cloning Facility in Mos Eisley at 3424, -5006. Cloning Facility When you get close, a pop-up window will appear: :Enter the cloning facility and turn left. The cloning and insurance terminals are in the next room. Use the ~ key on the cloning terminal. Choose 'Store Clone Data.' Select 'Yes' when asked to confirm. The data will then be stored. The process costs money, though so make sure you have enough money to clone before doing so. At this point, you can enter the Cloning Facility and store your data for cloning if you wish. Return to Trehla Keelo Trehla Keelo: I hope that was enlightening. PC: It was rather disturbing, preparing for my own death. Trehla Keelo: It always is. But do not dwell on thoughts of darkness or despair. PC: No, I won't dwell at all. Trehla Keelo: Good. Do you need anything else? At this point, the quest is over, but Trehla gives you choices to learn about being a Pilot, talking to Mayor Mikdanyell Guh'rantt, deciding what faction you want to work for, or just to end her help. You can take any of the choices if you want. You can also go back to Vourk to continue on the Legacy Quest. Category:Guides Category:Tatooine quests